Kid Mystic Editing
It is possible to create new worlds for Kid Mystic through the Cheat Edition update, released July 7, 2009 by Jamul. The editor is accessed by pressing 'E' on the main menu. Getting the Cheat Edition Prior to Kid Mystic becoming free to play, the Cheat Edition was available on the My Downloads page for anyone who was logged in to Hamumu and owned Kid Mystic. The Cheat Edition can now be found in the comments on the itch.io page for Kid Mystic, or through either this link or this link. (Thanks to Qwertybub3 and Androgeos for providing the respective download links) Links still available as of 11/8/2019 Additionally, SpaceManiac's HamSandwich includes the Cheat Edition. Playing Your Worlds Kid Mystic does not come with the feature to select a custom world to play. Instead, to play a custom world, you must overwrite one of the existing files: * river.dlw for Chapter 1 * forest.dlw for Chapter 2 * castle.dlw for Chapter 3 * under.dlw for Chapter 4 It is recommended to overwrite river.dlw in order to make "New Game" start you there. Be sure to make a backup before overwriting any of these! Using the Editor A number of these functions are shared among older Hamumu games, namely Dr. Lunatic, Loonyland, and Loonyland 2. See DLD Editing for general information. Basic Controls * Move around using the arrow keys, or 8, 4, 6 and 2 keys on the number pad when Num Lock is on. * Place objects using the left mouse button. * Change your current object by left clicking it in the bottom right corner. * Delete things by pressing backspace while hovering over them. Tagging Tagging is not available in the Kid Mystic editor. See LL1 Editing for more information. Items In Kid Mystic, items fall into three categories: collectables, obstacles, and decorations. Collectables are used to power up the player and complete levels. Obstacles impair the player's movement, much like walls, although some can be removed under special conditions (doors) and others can be shot through. Decorations can be passed through and do not impact gameplay. * Spellbooks are hardcoded. So, for example, you need to place it in World 1, Level 004 to make it an Ice Blast spellbook. * The Toaster (#010) is carried over from Dr. Lunatic and is merely a decoration in Kid Mystic. * The Key of Lunacy (#020) plays the intro cutscene of the player's current chapter. If inside a level, the player will automatically complete it and be sent back into the overworld. * Certain icons for items in the "Item" menu maintain their original sprites from Dr. Lunatic, though they adopt their Kid Mystic sprites when placed in the editor. These items are as follows: ** Pants of Power (#002) correspond to the Speed Gem. ** Reverse Hammer (#003) corresponds to the Reverse Gem. ** Sproingy Spring (#004) corresponds to the Reflect Gem. ** Pumpkin Keychain (#012) corresponds to the first piece of the Armageddon Sword. ** Hammer Keychain (#013) corresponds to the second piece of the Armageddon Sword. ** Rocket Keychain (#014) corresponds to the third piece of the Armageddon Sword. ** Squash Keychain (#015) corresponds to the fourth piece of the Armageddon Sword. Specials Specials are used for many different effects, including transportation between levels and a variety of other things such as signs and collectibles. Triggers are conditions that cause a special to be activated, and Effects are what happens when the special is activated. The 'Multiple Uses' special flag allows a special to be triggered more than once. The 'Show Message' special flag causes the special to show a message upon being triggered. Kid Mystic and the original Dr. Lunatic use a simplified version of specials due to their lack of the tagging function. Triggers Effects Category:Kid Mystic Keyboard Shortcuts Cheats Spoilers below! Though if you're building a world, you've likely already completed the game and won't mind. In fact, these cheats are quite useful for testing your world! Just type them in during normal gameplay. Additional Notes * Placing the "Fairy2" monster will crash the game. Back to top